Dessert
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Mai Shiranui y Andy Bogard, solos en una cocina. ¿Qué podría salir mal? [Andy x Mai]


_King of Fighters y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Intento de Andy/Mai, ya que son una de mis parejas favoritas de todo el juego desde que vi Fatal Fury. Aclaraciones al final. ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

— ¿Me estás diciendo que el azúcar no se mezcla directamente con la harina? Andy, ¿te das cuenta que acabas de alterar la legendaria receta del pastel de zanahoria estilo Shiranui? —preguntó Mai mientras miraba al rubio con una ceja alzada. Andy se limitó a encogerse de hombros y suspirar.

—Es para que no queden grumos… —se limitó a explicar mientras revolvía ingredientes en un plato aparte —.Además, no estaba enterado que existiese una receta Shiranui para un simple pastel —añadió. Tal vez no debió aceptar la ayuda de la joven, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

El cumpleaños de Joe era al día siguiente. Andy quería hacerle un regalo especial, y tomando en cuenta que Terry seguramente le obsequiaría al japonés nada más que su presencia y, con suerte, un _six pack_ de cervezas, él debía poner algo más. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió la idea de preparar algo de comer, algo sabroso que pudieran degustar entre los tres y los que se unieran a la celebración. A su juicio no había nada más adecuado que un postre, y se lo comentó a Mai, quien exigió (si, no se ofreció ni nada así) ayudarlo. Y estaban los dos ahí, encerrados en la cocina, sin ponerse de acuerdo en quién hacía qué.

— ¡Ah! Pues fue creación mía. Te lo aseguro, con este delicioso manjar, Joe quedará más que satisfecho —afirmó la mujer, mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas (y eso que traía puesta ropa de civil) uno de sus característicos abanicos y lo abría, riendo tras este. Andy rodó los ojos.

—Mai, por favor. ¿Podrías hacer lo que te pedí y ya? De ser posible, me gustaría que quedase para hoy… —contestó el rubio, con cierto tono de derrota en la voz. En ocasiones se preguntaba el por qué continuaba con la otra si los dos eran completamente distintos. ¿Qué tan cierta era esa frase de "los opuestos se atraen"?

La joven no pareció ofendida al escucharlo. De pronto guardó un repentino silencio, y su atención se concentró en lo que Andy traía entre manos, esa mescolanza de azúcar glass, vainilla y queso crema. Sin miramientos y sin que el rubio pudiese evitarlo, introdujo el índice en la mezcla que reposaba en el tazón. Andy soltó un quejido.

— ¡Mai, no! ¡Eso es antihigiénico! —dijo, pero tuvo que guardar silencio en cuanto el dedo embetunado de Mai se posó en sus propios labios, para después apartarlo y colocarlo su boca. Andy se quedó estático, con el plato entre las manos, incapaz de apartar a la mujer que se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas para obligarlo a apegarse a ella. Como pudo, Andy le correspondió de a poco, colocando el tazón en un lugar seguro encima de la mesa (no iba a dejar que todo su esfuerzo se fuese a la basura por la impulsividad de Mai), y tomándola de la cintura. Tal vez, si la complacía en ese capricho, acabaría por tranquilizarse y ayudar…

Eso, o bajaría la mano para introducirla debajo de la camisa de Andy, tocando a tientas su blanca piel. Él se estremeció, y la tomó con suavidad de los hombros para alejarla.

—Ahora no…Estamos ocupados —farfulló, ruborizado. No importaba cuánto tiempo tenían juntos ni todas las 'cosas' que ya habían hecho en el pasado, la cercanía de la contraria le seguía poniendo nervioso. Ella hizo un puchero, antes de mirarlo y relamerse los labios, donde el rubio pudo apreciar que quedaban rastros del betún.

— ¿Y por qué no? No creo que preparar un pastel nos lleve todo el día. Y estamos aquí, solos… —respondió volviendo a colocar las manos en la amplia espalda del otro. Andy sintió la suavidad de sus pechos contra el propio, y no pudo evitar que un ligero sonrojo se apoderase de su rostro. Mai desde luego que lo notó, y le dedicó una enigmática pero coqueta sonrisa, acercándose a su oído.

—Podemos hacer algo más dulce que un pastel —canturreó, antes de darle una corta mordida al lóbulo de su oreja. Aquella zona era uno de los puntos débiles de Andy, y la única que lo sabía era ella…Al menos nunca se le había ocurrido usar esa sucia táctica en pleno combate, o terminarían haciendo de todo menos pelear. El más alto suspiró, y las hábiles manos de Mai delinearon los músculos de la espalda por encima de la camisa. Después, la rodilla de ella topó con su zona baja, misma que empezaba a reaccionar…Y el rubio ya no pudo soportar más aquella tortura: Empujó a Mai contra la mesa (después se terminaría disculpando, disculpas que ella consideró innecesarias tomando en cuenta las circunstancias) y unió sus labios en un beso que destilaba el deseo de ambos y lo dulce del postre. La castaña entrelazó sus piernas en el cuerpo de su pareja al tiempo que le correspondía, y como pudo, se estiró para agarrar el tazón con la mezcla que minutos antes Andy había preparado. Él la miró confundido y se separó milímetros de su boca, antes de que ella lo tomase de la nuca para que continuaran.

—Se me ocurre una exquisita idea para aprovechar esto —dijo, bajando sus labios de los ajenos para depositarlos en la barbilla, en la manzana de Adán y parte del cuello. Andy se mordió el labio inferior mientras le desabotonaba la ropa con ansiedad mal disimulada, y Mai no pudo más que sonreír antes de tomar un poco del líquido del tazón y embadurnarlo en la piel del contrario, en aquellos puntos que le quedaban cerca y sobre todo, que sabía que le provocarían al peleador reacciones _deliciosas_.

A la mañana siguiente, la pareja se presentó en el cumpleaños de Joe con un pastel comprado en la mejor repostería de South Town.

* * *

 _Algo corto, pero la idea surgió de repente y no quise que se me escapara. Amo, en verdad AMO la pareja de Mai y Andy, y escribir algo relacionado a ellos dos estaba en mi lista de "fanfics próximos". Me gusta el balance entre la espontaneidad de Mai y la seriedad de Andy, y bueno, los dos son tan sexys que imaginarlos en una escena picante es genial, ¿verdad? xD aunque bueno, tampoco quería escribir algo explícito. Perdonen si esperaban algo más._

 _Espero les haya gustado y disculpen si los personajes están un poco OoC, es la primera vez que los manejo. Muchas gracias por los reviews en mi fanfic anterior, de verdad nunca pensé que alguien se tomase el tiempo de comentarlo ya que creí que la sección de K.O.F. estaba un poco vacía, afortunadamente veo que no es así. Los contestaré en cuanto pueda, por cierto. De igual modo nunca pensé en que escribiría algo tan rápido después de "Club Sándwich", al parecer la inspiración para los fanfics llega con el tiempo libre…Ojalá fuera así siempre; ja, ja. En fin, espero tengan un bonito fin de semana y hayan disfrutado esta historia._


End file.
